heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-07-11 No Promises
She never once deluded herself into think Jason didn't know she was followed him. She was positive that he was very much aware of it. The question was... Would he come back and check the warehouse later? She was certainly hoping so. Once she knew where to go, she returned to New York. She had a couple things to take care of, after all! Somewhere around twenty-four hours later, the woman has returned. Inside the warehouse, he'll find several things. One is a stack of Playboy Magazine (her idea of a joke, obviously), a large suitcase full of a wide array of brand new clothing, a box of snackfoods that can go anwhere and.... Oddly enough... Her! Laying in the middle of all of this is Donna. A pair of leather flare pants paired with a green cami and a leather biker jacket rolled up under her head. Arround her are pieces of notebook paper she has balled up and discarded. Beside her is an open notebook and a pen. She lays on her side, left arm stretched above her head with the jacket on it and being used as a pillow, the other draped lazily across her side. From the looks of it, she simply meant to rest a few moments. The various pieces of paper are all flowery explaination or never get around to saying anything and the writing on the piece that hasn't been ripped out? It reads: I fucked up, JT. I'm sorry. Jason Todd never enters the warehouse the same way twice. Too many people will probably be able to spot the different entrances. Well, okay, he never enters the same way twice in the same week. It's always rotating entrances. The moment the silent alarm is tripped ala Donna, Jason is checking the footage on his phone and seeing that it is no actual threat... he might as well make an appearance. His stealth is amazing. Which is why he's back inside the warehouse and standing over Donna without too much of a hassle. He might as well be Batman or something. His usual outfit is on, jeans, a t-shirt, his red hoodie and the leather. It's always the leather that does it. Within moments, he crouches down to peer at the notebook and with epic stealth writing he's scrawling something beneath her statement: You Did. Forgiven. Maybe. And with that, he's over to the makeshift bar to hop onto the stool and get comfortable, whilst loudly opening a bag of delicious chips that she brought with her. CRUNCHMUNCHCRUNCH! He's not a very quiet eater. There's a reason Donna doesn't sleep. What she sees when her eyes close terrifies her. Often. He'd see the telltale signs of it. Her body stiffening in her sleep. The way her brows draw together. Her hand fisting. Her breathing excellerating. Whatever is happening in her mind is happening quickly. In a matter of moments, she's murmuring incoherentlly, her voice wavering between pain, terror and anger. His loud eating? No big deal. "Oh for fuck's sake. Snack ruined." Jason is hopping off the stool and sliding down to be next to the Donna as she starts to go through one of her nightmarish fits. He's clearly just wanting to be there for her and, well, she did kind of apologize. So he might as well meet her halfway on this whole being nice thing. He's crunching on one last chip as he reaches out to try and get one of her hands in his. "Donna? Hey, Donna? It's Jase." His voice is, strangely enough, somewhat in the soothing style. It's not as cool and calm as he would like it to be, because he's a jerk, but he's trying. At least. Nightmare? Oh no. Those would be easy. Donna suffers from full on Night Terrors. Mentally reliving each and every moment or fear, caught in it and unable to wake up half the time and it all seems so real. It's only seconds and she's screaming, begging. The only phrase that's completely understandable? 'Please don't hurt him'. Tears roll down her cheeks and soon another phrase is audible. 'I'll kill you myself', said with a hatred and fierceness one might not think possible from the woman. Yeah, uh, Jason is not exactly sure what to do about all this. It's probably not a good thing that's happening and the fact that she's saying all kinds of things that she normally wouldn't say is probably a bad sign. "Shit." Jason is not really sure of what to make of this. Hands move from her hand to her shoulders, clearly attempting to see if he can maybe shake her awake. "Donna! Donna wake up!" He really doesn't want to have to slap this chick but he will if he has to. There just has to be another way, though. "Come on, wake up!" Shake-shake-shake! All the while, Jason is forgetting to be on guard for anything that may happen /if/ she does wake up. Eyes snap wide open and szhe sits bolt upright, skittering backwards slightly and pulling her knees up to her chest. The absolute terror in those blue-green depths would be startling to almost anyone. It takes her several moments of looking around almost wildly before her eyes land on Jason. Recognition. "Jase?" She looks him over with a careful eye. "You're okay..." As if for some reason she believes he shouldn't be. "Always." Jason remarks as if nothing could ever spook him. Nevermind the fact that his eyebrow is raised from the way she just kinda' woke up into a startle motion a few moments ago. He keeps his distance, though, not really wanting to invade her space if she's still going through whatever her sleeping brain went through. "I mean, I'm kinda' short on gas money for the week but other than that..." Oh. Humor. That solves everything. There's absolutely no thought put behind her next movement, just...instinct. Reaction. In the blink of an eye, she's reaching up to wrap her arms around him and press her forehead against his neck. "You're okay." Relief. Complete and absolute relief. The joke works actually, and causes her to laugh slightly. "Back pocket." Which is where she's keeping her money for the day. Slowly, her body starts to relax. Jason sure as hell isn't going to turn down some free money, that's for damn sure. And while he's wrapped up in this twisted embrace, he works on getting his hands into her back pocket and coming out with whatever fundage is in there. "I probably won't pay you back." is all he has to say about the money, because he's certainly not going to just lie for no reason. "You uh... you okay now? That was some scary shit." About fifty or sixty bucks all told. There's a small giggle as he accidently tickles before she shrugs. "I didn't ask to be paid back. It's all good." His next question has her pulling back and releasing him, eyes dropping and head dipped to hide her face. "I'll be fine." Pause. "I told you I was messed up. That I shouldn't sleep." "And now I agree with you." Jason says, putting the money away into his inside pocket. But then again, he's still got some stupid sly smile on his face so maybe he's not really worried too much about making a bad impression or something with his words. "But it's good. I like messed up. I'm messed up. So it kinda' works for you." He winks. "And gets me money. So I'm okay with it." One hand is brought up to brush the tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry." For? For the the fight? The screaming? The crying? Tackling him? All of the above? That look is caught though and between that and his words, all she can do is laugh and shake her head. "You're incorigible." It takes her a moment before she reaches into her other back pocket and produces a business card which is held out to him. It's a card from New York Clinic with name Prabhakar Bhattacharya written across it and the phone number. "If you're ever hurt and need a doctor... Call him. Let him know you're my friend. It'll be a Don't ask-Don't tell situation and completely off the record." "One of these days I'm going to actually look up incorrigible and then you and I are going to have a very strong talk, young lady." Jason just keeps smiling as he takes the card and slides it into one of his pockets. A card that he will probably not even use. But still, he might as well keep it. It'll make Donna feel better, probably. "Something tells me I'd rather have you playing nurse than some louse I don't know playing doctor." Wink. A roll of her eyes and another laugh as Donna tucks a piece of the shimmer hair back behind her ear. "What am I gonna do with you?" Slowly, she makes her way to her feet and stretches, the motion lifts her shirt from the top of the leather pants and exposes her midriff. "I'll play nurse anytime you want, babe." "Good to know." Jason just kind of keeps the rest of those thoughts to himself. It has a lot to do with her midriff, probably. He's getting up and to his feet with the utmost quickness, before he takes a gander at all the stuff that was brought over for him. "Y'know, you didn't have to bring all this. I would've forgiven you anyway." Jason admits, though he's already snatching up his bag of chips again. "However, in light of recent events, I think some more of these need to find their way into this place soon. Delicious." Crunch. Donna grins. "I brought it because I wanted to. And because I told you I would." She points to the suitcase of clothes. "Sorry if they don't fit quite right. You can always exchange them." Her head tilts off to one side, legs coming up to fold under her as she sits, indiant style, in midair. "Well I'm glad you like them, handsome." There's no denying the chuckle in her voice as she watches. "I don't need you to take care of me, y'know. I'm pretty resourceful." Jason's just stating stuff at this point, rather than actually fighting against it. He doesn't want to have any more arguments about the same thing. It's much better to let things go. Not that he's good at letting things go. He really isn't. At all. In the least. "If you think free clothes, free food and endless compliments are gonna' get you off the hook, you should probably think again." Grin. A deep sigh is given and straightening her legs, Donna walks over to him. Her eyes lift to his and search there for a moment. "I'm aware of what you're capable of, Jason Todd." Her voice is kept soft and gently. "You want to know why...?" Reaching up, she hooks a hand behind his neck and tugs him down while lifting up on her tip toes in order to press a kiss to his lips. She holds it for a moment and when she pulls back, her eyes meet his once more. "There you go." Jason is confused for a moment or seven. He actually doesn't know what to do. Or if he should even do anything. He's in a state of shock because, well, he's not usually the one that gets a girl. Or a kiss from a girl. He's the one that usually gets a crowbar to the face... and everywhere else. This is new territory for him. "You do know that explained absolutely nothing, right?" Jason pops a chip and crunches away right there in her face, all the while smiling as if he just won the Kissing Lottery. "Maybe fi you explain it to me again..." Time to milk these kisses. Who knows if this will ever happen again! There's a roll of the blue-green eyes and a small shake of her head yet the entire time, Donna's smiling. A light chuckle comes from the young woman. "I did it to make life a little easier because I care." And then there's a bright laugh. "A longer explaination, maybe..." Once he swallows the chip, her other hand comes up to rest against his chest as she leans up and kisses him again, lips caressing against his. Jason is all for this kissing stuff but he doesn't want this hottie to get the wrong idea. Which is okay. Because he's taking his sweet time with the kissing of her back. It only takes him another moment before he ends up pulling away himself, this time. "Mm. Kay. I think I can see clearer now." With a small grin, though, he makes it a point to keep his eyes on hers. "Listen. Before uh..." He doesn't mean to get all serious. "I can't really um..." He's hoping she knows what he's trying to say. "There's just something I gotta' do first. Y'know. I was brought back for a reason and I can't really, y'know, until that's taken care of." Please understand and don't flip out! A gentle smile touches Donna's lips. "I'm not asking you for a serious realtionship right now, Jase. There are things you have to take care of. I understand that. I'll do everything I can to support you while you deal with things. What I will ask is this, remember you're not alone and that I'm here for you, alright. You don't need me. I get that. I'm still here if you want me though." And then, for his sake, she cracks a joke. "Though, really, if you're going to keep kissing me like that... I'm gonna start considering that 'friend with benefits' path." "Benefits. I'm okay with benefits." Jason cracks a big smile, before realizing that this is probably going to get deeper than he may like at some point. But then again, she did just crack a joke for him. So that's always a good sign. "And for the record, you kissed me. Twice. I can roll back the tape if you want some proof." With a grin firmly attached to his lips, he's already grabbing for his chips again and making with the chomping and the crunching. Donna laughs, reaching out to lightly shove his shoulder before walking over to hop up on the stool he vacated earlier. "No. I know exactly what I did, thank you!" A brow arches. "Do I need to do it again to prove it?" Those eyes of hers sparkle playfully as she watches him, head tilting off to one side. "Not yet. My lips are still recovering from the last one." Jason just figures he might as well keep these kisses on some sort of schedule. He can't have her catching feelings too quickly. Sure, he's hot and all but, he's got work to do or something. "This is probably the only time I'm going to say this. So, yeah. Thanks. Y'know, for the stuff." She's lucky she's hot or he wouldn't even be giving her awkward thankings! Now that makes her laugh, clear and bright, as she shakes her head. "Sorry. I didn't mean to break you." And then Donna's smirk, curious as to how he'll react. His thanks however, causes her features to soften a little. "Hey. Anytime." she settles on the stool to watch him. "Just don't go through the playboy too fast. They only put out new issues once a month." "Don't worry. I'm a slow reader." Jason is forever all good with the Playboy collection and everything else that he's been given. This is only the second person to really show him some kindness since he's been back and there's some sort of connection there. He's not exactly sure what it is but he's just going to go with it. "So. Not that you asked or anything, but are you gonna' be expecting something in return? I mean, it's not like I'm qualified for much besides what you already know I'm capable of." He's smiling, but he's kinda' serious. "I don't like debts." The smile fades and she simply stares at him. Without a word, she stands and heads for the door she came in much much earlier. Pain practically radiates from the young woman and is equally as clear in her eyes. "I did it simply because I care about you." She gives a shake of her head as she passes him. "It won't happen again. I'd hate to make you uncomfortable." "Oh come on. I'm just... I can't say anything around you without you getting all upset?" Jason rolls his eyes and hurls the bag of chips down to the floor. "Fuck it. Whatever. I don't even care." Which is a lie, but now he's getting upset and that's pretty much all that happens. "Walk out on me like everybody else does whenever I don't fit into their fuckin' little boxes." And now he's stomping off in the other direction. Which probably leads to the room where his guns are. "Walk out on you? I have done everything I possibly can to show you I won't abandone you and still you accuse me of wanting something! Am not supposed to hurt because of that? When have I ever, ever given you a reason to think I want something?" Donna finally moves, faster then he knew she could most likely and is standing in front of him. "You're my friend, Jase. I would do anything in this world for you and I don't give a damn whether you fit or not. Believe it or not, I accept you for who you are! You think I like the killing you do? I don't. I hate it! It's what you do though and if I have to come to terms with it to have you in my life, so be it. A small price to pay. Believe it or not though, I can be hurt too!" "I didn't even mean it the way it sounded! Fuck! I don't know how to talk to you, okay?! I don't know how to talk to anyone! I don't do this... whatever this is!" Jason waves a hand wildly because he's definitely starting to get frustrated. And the more he doesn't have to look at her, the easier it is for him to stay angry. "I'm not trying to hurt you. Or whatever. I'm just trying to figure out what the hell I'm doing." He gives another dismissive wave of his hand and looks off towards the gun room. "Look. I got some shit to do. And it's obvious all I'm ever gonna' do is hurt you. So..." That's right. Time to run away from some more problems, Jason. Again she moves, speed and all, until she's standing in front of him. Her arms cross over her chest and she looks at him defiantly. "No." No, he's not going anywhere. And just let him try to look away from her. She'll just move with him. "We're going to work through this come hell or high water. You don't get to just walk out on me again." "There's nothing to work through. I said some shit. You didn't like it. We fight. There it is. It's probably going to keep happening so let's just leave it alone." Jason narrows his eyes and is actually getting more angry because of this abuse of power that's happening, but he's just crossing his arms over his chest and glaring. "So I guess, if you want, we can sit here and stare at each other. But I'm not apologizing. I meant what I said. Yeah, it's fucked up the way I said but I don't apologize." "Of course it's going to keep happening. We're both too stubborn for it not to." Donna's shoulder's roll into a shrug before she runs a hand through her hair. "Look, Jase... Not everything comes with strings attached. Nothing I do is done with any expectations. And yeah, I may get angry and walk away for a bit but it's only so I can cool down." She takes a slow step towards him, even for most people. As if she's uncertain she'll be allowed to approach. "I'll always come back though. Always. You mean too much to me for me not to." "I'm not stubborn." Jason keeps his arms crossed against his chest in the most stubborn way possible. "Look. I don't even know if I'm worth all this. I live a crazy life. I may not even make it to tomorrow. You sure you want to keep coming back to fight with me every week?" Jason sounds almsot serious about this stuff. It's more that he's worried or nervous but he can't make that known. Not yet. He just wants to keep everyone at arm's length. For now. "I do. You are." Donna offers a soft smile. "Every week. Every day. Whatever it take to make you see." She reaches out to touch his arm lightly. "I'd prefer you make it to tomorrow though. And the day after that. And so on and so forth." "No promises." Jason is at least calmer now. He's less apt to just go out and pick a fight with some gang to see how long they last against his superior fighting skills. Oh and guns. Lots of guns. He's still not back to being smiley yet but at least he's calm. "Sometimes, I wonder if I shoulda' just stayed dead." Donna locks her eyes on his and steps forward, as close to him as hell allow. Even going so far as to wrap her arms around his neck. "Like you said, you were brought back for a reason, Jase. I can't imagine not knowing you. Not having you in my life in some way." She smiles gently. "You may not see it or even believe it, but you're a good man and I'm lucky to be part of your life. No matter how crazy it might get." "Do me a favor and write that down? I'd like to show it to Batman." Jason doens't pull away or anything. He actually almost seems to just lean against Donna through all this crazy foolishness. He's growing tired of fighting and just tired in general. He really should look into doing something other than being an ass or violence. "So are we like friends or something? I just wanna' know so I can stop saying I don't have any." There's a light chuckle from Donna. "I just might." Her hand comes up to toy with the ends of his hair lightly and affectionately. "Yeah, babe. We're friends." She then leans up to kiss his cheek, tightening her embrace slightly and letting him lean into her. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs